


[狗GO]听说

by morisue



Series: ALL go 狗血 [4]
Category: Arashi (Band), V6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morisue/pseuds/morisue
Summary: 我发现，自从邂逅了伟大的茉莉塔先森，下限这种东西，就在一夜之间随风而逝了﹁ ﹁我承认，即使我是个无耻的all go派，但在翻墙看到诸如小三xgo这种东西的时候还是感到风中凌乱。所以当亲爱的贝拉同学说出想看二狗xgo这种神CP时我的世界观也遭受了一定的冲击。但是当我看到J家内部票选演技榜二叔那神圣的一票时我的内心犹如龙卷风过境，刮来刮去、刮来刮去！！无法平息啊无法平息！！！OTL二叔我懂的。我成全你。（什么东西啊！）所以……就是这样了= =……非要再说个靠谱（？）的理由的话……那就……二叔迟到的生贺好了（喂！）不要说我雷，就算被所有的世人唾弃，也无法掩盖榜单上二叔那一票的万丈光芒！对一个已经被戳瞎了的人来说，世界特么本来就是黑的呀！二叔！影帝！！求共演啊啊啊啊啊啊





	[狗GO]听说

**Author's Note:**

> 我发现，自从邂逅了伟大的茉莉塔先森，下限这种东西，就在一夜之间随风而逝了﹁ ﹁  
> 我承认，即使我是个无耻的all go派，但在翻墙看到诸如小三xgo这种东西的时候还是感到风中凌乱。所以当亲爱的贝拉同学说出想看二狗xgo这种神CP时我的世界观也遭受了一定的冲击。但是当我看到J家内部票选演技榜二叔那神圣的一票时我的内心犹如龙卷风过境，刮来刮去、刮来刮去！！无法平息啊无法平息！！！OTL  
> 二叔我懂的。我成全你。（什么东西啊！）  
> 所以……就是这样了= =……非要再说个靠谱（？）的理由的话……那就……二叔迟到的生贺好了（喂！）  
> 不要说我雷，就算被所有的世人唾弃，也无法掩盖榜单上二叔那一票的万丈光芒！对一个已经被戳瞎了的人来说，世界特么本来就是黑的呀！二叔！影帝！！求共演啊啊啊啊啊啊

后来，事务所不知出于何种娱乐目的，让他们内部票选演技最好的人。  
二宫拿着选票，在脑中将各种选择过了一遍。安全妥帖的，各种选择。  
但最后还是决定写上一个名字。  
我也是有原则的啊。  
以精明懂事著称的二宫，看着选票微微笑。  
票上写着的名字是，森田刚。

二宫给冈田发mail。  
「我要上女装天堂了哦~￣▽￣y」  
「听说了。你果然很嗨吧﹁ ﹁」  
「fufufufu，你懂的呀」  
「变态」  
「乌鸦笑猪黑」  
「那些不是软妹子哦，是男人哦，你搞清状况了吗」  
「看起来很萌不就好了，我又不是打算来骗一个上床」  
「你还真直接啊」  
「我一向如此，你是知道的呀，前辈w」  
「拗嘴型神马的，可以揍你吗」  
「还没打到最终boss的黄金小队线下散伙真的好吗」  
「=_,=可以叫松润来。」  
「这是对游戏之神的侮辱！」  
「可你不是连马里奥都输给他了吗╮(╯▽╰)╭」*  
「那是miss>"<」  
「→_→嘛，总之录制的时候加油吧，三宅前辈很可怕的哟www」  
「前辈我觉得可怕的是你……」  
「说不定他们会让你也搞个女装哦，山田太郎什么的，反应不是很好吗-v-」  
「怕它，谁不是从小自黑大的。」  
「如果要做，不要弄得比野坂健一还萌哦，会打击到萝莉的w」  
「前辈……难不成健一君是你的type吗……」  
「萝莉固然好，但傲娇才是王道啊」  
「果然上次服务器里的票选，狂刷傲娇票的就是前辈你吧=_,=」  
「fufufufu，你懂的呀」  
「=_,=……我准备进棚了」  
「等一下，宅男同士，水手服和格子裙，你选哪个？」  
「不可以选战斗服或者制服吗……」  
「嘛……简单的比较方便……」  
「=口=！难道你正打算买了回去用？！」  
「啊……被识破了吗……」  
「你是故意炫耀吧﹁ ﹁」  
「~￣▽￣~」  
「="=……如果是普通女装柜台也能买到的，纯正的萝莉服应该也很有趣吧。傲娇系的话，叛逆臭脸的萝莉不是很萌嘛，反差什么的，会忍不住更想欺负看看啊」  
「唔……二宫君。你果然……是个很有品味的变态啊……」  
「并不能和活体试验的前辈相比啊」  
「-v-会有门把替我谢你」  
当三宅兴高采烈让人送上玻璃板时，二宫绝望的想起冈田的那句回话。  
前辈神马的，都是坏人QAQ  
如果把两人的mail记录公布的话，必然会引起一片哗然。就算关系再好，这种无视层级关系和下限的对话也还是不行的吧。但是在线聊天比当面对话的机会多得多的两人，一旦用文字沟通，就会无意识的滑向二次元的深渊。全然抛弃现实世界的繁文缛节，直接用宅男的方式互相吐槽。  
不过，即便如此，两人也依旧是伟大的杰尼斯旗下闪闪发光的美好青年哦❤当面谈起来的，也都是演技之类正直而敬业的话题呢-v-  
虽然梦想之一和所有的宅男一样，都是在充满萌物的家中一个接一个的扫平所有的游戏，但总的来说，二宫和也还是个非常敬业的好青年。所以他会好好去绿自家的番组，优质的完成毒舌的任务。但无论多么努力，也不表示每一期的企划都能充满乐趣，或是不雷到自己。  
比如被人妖追得满场跑，还要被亲之类，实在是有点。。。。。  
幸好输掉的不是自己啊。二宫和其他人站在一起，一边哈哈哈的看着相叶被吱哇乱叫的抓住，一边没有良心的庆幸着。  
身边的大野远远看着还在被tx的相叶：“aiba酱真可怜啊。”  
“那利达你去替下他吧。”  
“才不要！”  
“说起来，也许人家最喜欢的是你啊，那个世界的人好像都对利达这一型很有兴趣啊。”  
“你好烦= =”  
二宫嘻嘻嘻的笑着，“不过如果很萌的话，亲一下也不会掉块肉。”  
“好像上次那些男扮女装的学生？”  
“咦，利达你很有兴趣吗。”二宫投去一个ws的笑容。  
“哼哼，有兴趣的是你自己吧，我有看到OA哦，kiss神马的。”大野斜了他一眼。  
“拜托，我是被逼的诶，还隔着玻璃好吗。”  
“但是话说回来完全和女孩子一样嘛，你不也挺中意那种类型吗。”  
“嗯……怎么说呢……最近好像兴趣转移了啊。”  
“哦？换伴了？”  
“不是啦！我是空窗期很杯具谢绝刺激男啊有木有！只是呢……”  
“嗯？”  
“只是觉得也许别的类型也会很有趣啊……”二宫歪着脑袋若有所思的笑了一下，“比如，傲娇什么的。”  
大野失笑：“这可真是意外呢，nino不是讨厌麻烦吗。”  
“话是这么说啦……”  
“而且，傲娇的话，不就是松润么。”  
二宫一愣，还没说话，站在另一头的松润突然对他们喊了一句：“喂，你们不要自己聊天啊！”  
二宫和大野对视了一下，凑到一起爆发不明笑声。  
工作越加忙碌起来。几个月后，二宫终于有了一天休息。他惬意的睡到自然醒，给自己弄了点吃的，抱到计算机前打开游戏界面。好久没上线，pm啊系统消息一堆，全部处理完后，发现冈田在线，于是懒洋洋的打了个招呼。  
这个游戏是自己先玩，然后才介绍给冈田的，所以之前自己的等级比较高，但是现在冈田已经后来居上了。于是他毫不客气的让冈田带他。  
玩了一圈，二宫美滋滋的看着新换的一套装备，十分满足。给冈田发了「谢啦」的表情后，私话频道弹出消息。  
「要下了哦，剩下的你自己来吧。boss下次再组队刷」  
「诶~今天这么早」  
「没办法，有约-v-」  
「哼，情侣去死去死」  
「~(￣▽￣)~」  
「烛光晚餐吗小心起火哟情侣你好情侣再见！益」  
「嘛，虽然是到我家来(￣y▽￣)╭ 」  
「直接上垒也太糟糕了吧前辈！」  
「才不是呢，家里换了新的浴缸哦，双人的哦罒▽罒」  
「。。。前辈你口水要流出来了="=」  
「(*/ω＼*)」  
「是上次的傲娇萝莉吗」  
「当然w说起来上次的衣服效果很好呢www」  
「﹁ ﹁……前辈你也蛮长情的嘛」  
「我可是很认真的在交往哦-ω-」  
「真意外呢」  
「这是人身攻击吗」  
「我是说前辈居然会喜欢傲娇系，果然不可貌相」  
「嘛…这样那样的原因…不过是认真的哦-v-不说啦，要准备晚饭w」  
「拜拜，工口王子」  
二宫看着冈田飘飘然的下线，有些意兴阑珊的也关了界面。晚餐和双人浴缸神马的。。。冈田君果然很闷骚啊﹁ ﹁。。。不过，总觉得……有点羡慕吶。  
接下来的日子，阿拉西像不断膨胀的气球般红了起来。番组、巡回、剧集。时间飞快的过去，人群在眼前走马灯般模糊闪过，饶是以举重若轻见长的二宫，也有些不自觉的绷紧了。  
在年末的countdown上见到了久违的冈田。他们抱了抱，会心笑着，讲些不痛不痒的事情。原本他们也只是君子之交淡如水，认识了这么久，连一起吃饭都屈指可数。那个游戏依旧停留在上次的记录，脱离了二次元，他们亦只是兄友弟恭的良善同门。  
阿拉西有司会的任务，二宫买着kirakira的笑容在台上蹦蹦跳跳，从幕后疾步走过时，看到stand by的V6。冈田正和三宅悠哉的聊天，嘻嘻哈哈十分开心的样子，简直要羡慕嫉妒恨起来。  
然后看到安静坐在一旁，似乎已经放空的森田，突然因为某句话笑起来，抬起眼与冈田交换了一个眼神。突然间如水流交汇般自然的空气在两人间一闪而过。  
啊啦，好有默契呢。  
二宫心不在焉的想着，及时跑到了预定的位置。  
然后在等着上花车的时候，感到身后站了个人，回头，是森田。  
这才想起他和自己分在一个花车上。  
依旧是印象中淡漠的眉眼，微微低着头没有表情。二宫出于礼貌，向他问了一句新年好，侧身让出位置请他先上车。  
森田略略点头，简单的回了一句，便走了上去。擦身而过时，二宫闻到他身上的香水味。  
该……怎么说呢。他略略在意的看了看那人的背影。扶着栏杆，自若的站在花车上，只是站在那里，就在周围画出了一个小小的结界，接近不得。而在这无人注目的灯火阑珊处，他随意而冷淡的侧脸，竟有如笼着光环般，开始散出莫名的魅力。  
那是身体对舞台本能的敏感，天生的色气。  
真厉害啊。二宫不由得在心中赞叹了一句。  
这个看似吊儿郎当的前辈，其实已经做好了登台的万全准备。  
他这么想着，看了眼花车下，发现冈田正抱胸而立，含笑看着这边。见他望了过去，便对他比了个加油的手势。  
结束后，一起去参拜神社的路上。三宅搂住森田一起，冈田落在后面几步，独自慢慢跟着。二宫在后面看到了，便上前拍了拍冈田。  
“新年快乐。”他伸出手。  
“新年快乐。”冈田与他击掌，然后稍微用力的握了握。  
“那个游戏，我至今还没进展啊。”  
冈田笑起来，“你不是沉迷魔术中吗。”  
“诶~你知道啊。”  
“早出名了啊，都成了你的副业不是吗。下次也表演给我看吧，不许收钱哦。”  
“fufufu。”  
“不过老实说魔术确实很有意思呢，我也曾买过dvd研究呢。魔术师在舞台上的操控感真帅啊。”  
“因为需要高超的演技啊。果然是演技的话题，你就一定也会有兴趣啊。”  
“是这样吗。”冈田微笑着，“那下次可真要跟你学学看。”  
二宫仰起脸对他笑了，想起什么，凑近冈田，伸出小指比划了一下。“和这位，可好？”  
冈田侧过脸看他，挑挑眉，面有得色：“好得很呢。”  
“用不着这么得意吧。”二宫撇撇嘴。  
冈田并不反驳，抿嘴笑着，回头看着前方。三宅正凑在森田耳边说什么，嫌痒的森田歪着头在肩膀上蹭了一下。冈田注视着这一幕，笑意加深，手指下意识的摸了一下嘴唇。  
二宫突然升起一种异样的念头，他回忆着con上所见，又看了看前方晃晃悠悠的瘦小背影。  
难道说……不对不对，没可能的嘛。  
夏天的时候，二宫接了一部舞台剧。电视剧倒还好，舞台真是好几年没接触了。因为是很有挑战性的角色，虽然每天有去稽古，但仍有不确定感的二宫，去问几个月前才结束舞台的竹马君：“最近的舞台，是怎样的感觉啊？”  
竹马君挠挠头，慢而细致的讲起来。早已习惯相叶的语言风格，即使在东拉西扯时，二宫也不会急于打断，而是自己提取信息。于是话题讲着讲着，就扯到了看舞台剧的事情上。  
“因为看其他作品也是不错的学习方法嘛。说起来，去年森田君的《IZO》很棒诶，前两天刚发行了DVD，我还去买了呢。”  
啊，那个……二宫若有所思。当时业内的评价确乎不错，但是自己没能抽出时间去现场看，稍微有点遗憾呢。  
“我和松润一起去的哦，还去后台打招呼了。松润超猛的！一进门就对森田君说‘那里我没看懂’什么的，把我吓了一跳。森田君也楞了一下，很诧异的看着松润，然后噗的笑出来了。我还在想，幸好没生气呢。森田君看起来不是有点可怕吗，但是意外的是个温柔的人呢。”  
二宫想象了一下森田傻傻愣住的表情，也不由得笑了。当时的画面应该非常有趣吧。  
“那天冈田君也去了，还一起吃了好吃的果子~”相叶兴致勃勃的说，“那个真的很好吃！只有大阪有卖呢，好像每天还有限定。想说去大阪一定要买，可是不记得名字了。叫什么来着……”  
电光火石间，二宫突然想起了一些事，一个名字脱口而出。  
相叶跳了起来：“啊啊没错就是这个！nino你好厉害这都知道！”  
二宫打着哈哈，“嘛，挺有名的……”  
相叶兴奋的点着头，摸出手机打电话：“喂喂，sho酱？你在大阪吧？嗯，你回来的时候可以带点果子吗……”  
二宫斜眼看着对着话筒笑眯眯的相叶，头顶的怨念又飘了出来。  
情、侣、去、死！=皿=  
去年年初的时候，在秋叶原买新游戏的二宫突然接到冈田的电话。冈田问他是不是在排队，得到肯定答复后，拜托他帮自己也带一份。  
“我现在还在大阪，刚刚才知道发售消息，等回去了一定都卖光了。”  
“嗯，知道了。我排得还算靠前，应该能帮你带一个。”  
“那真是太感谢啦！麻烦你了~”  
这时，电话那头传来了“多谢惠顾”的爽朗声音。  
一开始就觉得电话里有些吵的二宫问：“你在买东西吗？”  
“嗯，还在排队呢。大阪一家很有名的点心，只有一家店呢，还限定数量，购买难度不比你那边低啊。”  
二宫笑笑：“你好兴致啊。”  
“没办法，有人喜欢-v-”  
“啊啦啦啦，”二宫变了腔调，“前辈你真是……等一下、你最近应该很忙不是吗，井上君~=v=难道说，你是工作结束之后，特意赶到大阪去的吗？！呜哇前辈你好深情哟(￣y▽￣)╭ ”  
“咳……”  
果真是这么回事吗。  
站在音像店里，拿起《IZO》的DVD。男人的脸被硕大的斗笠遮住，血与囚锁，黑白凛冽。  
怎么看，都和一个又软又萌的甜蜜恋人没有关系。  
傲娇的话，倒是绰绰有余。  
稍微的想象了一下套在萝莉装里的森田。  
冈田君，口味真重呢。  
将DVD放入机子，二宫这么想着，捂嘴笑了一下。  
碟子放完后，二宫坐在原地没有动。光盘啪的一声弹出，他才回过神。拿起盘片，他自言自语的说：“不是现场，果然有点遗憾呢。”  
舞台剧无事终了，皆大欢喜。千秋场竹马君有来，于是被邀请去庆功宴。喝到一半觥筹交错时，竹马君挤到自己身边碰碰杯：“恭喜啦，nino果然演得好棒呢。”  
酒量并不好的二宫被人灌了几杯，有点晕，正好懒洋洋的靠住相叶：“aiba酱之前的建议很有用呢，谢谢啦。”  
“唔？什么？”相叶没反应过来。  
二宫笑笑，摆摆手：“我困了，帮我挡一下，我睡会儿。”  
十周年的缘故，工作只会越来越多。巡回con告一段落后，已是秋末。出外景的中午，大家一起吃便当时，樱井拿出自带的泡菜分给大家，广受好评。  
“唔，味道很正。”挑剔的松润也点头称赞。  
“因为是拜托冈田君从韩国带回来的啊。”  
“啊，我知道，他们之前去韩国开演唱会了对吧。”相叶接了一句，“不过sho酱你还真的是每次都会让人家带呢，不怕前辈烦你么。”  
“冈田君人很好啦，再说一共也没拜托多少次。”樱井露出无辜的表情。  
二宫想了想，摸出手机。  
「翔君有带泡菜来，很好吃哦，谢谢啦」  
「不客气，要是需要的话，下次也可以帮你带一点」  
「嘛，我抢翔君的那份就好￣▽￣最近还好吗？」  
「还不错。你呢？最近阿拉西很厉害啊」  
「没有时间玩游戏=”=也没有妹子><」  
「噗，人气爱豆这样不好吧」  
「傲娇萝莉真的好吗？」  
「诶？怎么突然……」  
「有点想试试啊，能让前辈这么着迷，会好奇嘛」  
「不要随便招惹哦~炸毛和别扭的时候有点麻烦呢，虽然也很萌就是了w」  
「……果然还是只想对你说哼切呸啊=”=」  
「傲娇萝莉是很容易寂寞还要逞强的属性，如果不好好看着，就会积下隐患。Nino那种放牧式过于自由的爱情观，是不行的吧」  
「嗯……大概。」  
又一年的跨年演唱会，依旧司会担当的二宫看着森田一头明晃晃的金发，以及过于明艳的粉色打歌服，在心里微妙的把萝莉这个词来回考虑了很久。  
森田在歌曲的间隙偷着小懒，或者露出虎牙傻笑。  
嘛……其实也不是不合适。  
金发是久违了。有段时间倒一直是金发的印象。自己为了宣传第一次上校疯的时候，还有运动会的时候，都和金发的森田有过合作。要和森田君一起跳舞，尽管只是短短几小结，也还是让当年的二宫有些压力。小心翼翼的跑去乐屋再次确认舞步，眉眼凶恶的金发少年摆出不耐的脸重新草草跳一次给他看。  
太可怕了吧根本就是不良嘛！而且为什么这一组的舞步这么难！会跳舞了不起啊，小爷我擅长的是恶搞啊！为什么樱井翔只用和太一君玩玩足球就好，都是前辈怎么差这么多！坂本前辈我愿意和你玩投球啊你带我走吧！二宫狼狈的回头练习时看到走廊上耐心教着后辈的冈田，心里有千万只神兽泪奔而过：基友！我好想你啊Q口Q！！！  
结果正式演出时二宫果然华丽的忘记舞步而开始乱跳。旁边的森田望着他笑场，两个人胡乱的结束了那段舞。  
那之后，再没办过全员集合的运动会，森田也染回了黑发，关于金发的记忆，就停止在那中途半端的一段舞。  
时隔多年，二宫因为意外的理由想起当年的心情，看着站在镜头外泰然处之的森田，无法压制心中涌起的好奇感。  
就是……很有趣啊。不可思议。从各个方面来说。  
他当然知道金发是因为舞台剧的角色。那个舞台从导演到cast都让二宫充满期待。要说游戏之外，能让生性淡然的二宫燃起热情的，就是演戏。自《IZO》之后，他对这个并不熟悉的前辈的演技有了莫大兴趣。  
新年后不久，松润从包里给相叶掏药时，翻出了舞台剧的票子。相叶说松润也要去看吧，我已经看过了哦，和ken君一起。  
二宫打着游戏头也没抬，淡淡问：“觉得怎样？”  
“很感动啊！”相叶表情夸张了起来，“我被森田君感动了啊，太厉害了！最后流泪的那一幕！一想到他每一场都会真的哭一次我就完全佩服得五体投地了！”  
“嗯，哭戏的话确实……”二宫漫应着，眼睛并不从游戏屏上移开。  
“不过要说最厉害的，还是角色的真实感啊。”相叶说得兴起，挤到二宫身边，“舞台上完全是个少年啊，难以想象其实已经是三十代了！”  
“好像nino，一直被说看起来很年轻，也演过很多17岁的角色，对少年的角色很有心得吧。”  
“嘛……还好啦。”  
“但是森田君是和nino完全不同的感觉。不是说nino的不好而是……怎么说……可能是角色性格的缘故，森田君非常的有少年感。单单这一点而言，nino搞不好会输呢。”  
“是吗……”屏幕上的小人挂掉了，二宫按了退出。  
“嗯，像山田太郎君，就没有良君像少年。”  
“那是因为配戏的搭子太大叔=______=”  
“nino你又黑sho酱……”  
少年啊。  
二宫看着台上良君和灰男欢喜伤悲的纠缠，比起革命与崇拜，更像狂热的爱恋。  
像个初恋少年般爱与恨，嫉妒和失望，匆忙就暴露性情与真心。  
是因为这样吗。  
所以才那么吸引人。  
他看着在灰男怀里纯粹又天真，一颦一笑都极易牵引的良。  
如果握有这样赤诚的少年，最终任谁都会将他伤害。  
在理想与现实的鸿沟中，耗尽如奉上染血心脏般的热情。生命原是这样平缓而残酷的运转着。  
「君が为め尽くす心は水の泡  
消えにし后は澄みわたる空  
——为你竭尽全力的心如同水泡。  
——消失后是晴朗澄澈的天空。」  
二宫突然想起幕末人斩，冈田以藏的这句绝笔。  
他眯起眼望着站在过道上，于人群中仰着头流下泪的良君，无意识的用手指点了点嘴唇。  
过了没几天，二宫去看了《人间失格》。  
和斗真相熟的关系，有送了票来。二宫自是欣然而往。  
但早在看了预告片之后，他就决定要去看了。  
中原中也这个角色，实在是，令人在意啊。  
虽然是导演出于私心加入的酱油角色，却被森田演绎得极富张力。零零碎碎十来分钟的戏份，他利用得淋漓尽致，自出现后，就存在感满载的贯穿至尾。  
老实说，二宫被震住了。  
预告片中，那回眸的瞬间。  
凭自己那稀薄的了解，或是从冈田那里听说的事情，都无法拼凑出一个中原中也。所以当森田充满说服力的出现在银幕上，化身那个不羁而多才的诗人时，二宫实在难掩心中的冲动。  
棋逢对手时，变得兴奋的冲动。  
二宫后来在访谈中聊起自己的戏剧观。将一切交给对方，自己只是顺着对方的动作做出各种恰当的反应，这样的方式不也很有趣吗。  
所以，如果和高手演对手戏时，二宫会觉得体内饱胀着灵感与激情，大概就是所谓的演员魂开始燃烧之类吧。  
所以，怎么压制得住呢。那种想要站在森田面前，和他从眼神到灵魂都相互对抗，尽情飙戏的冲动。  
他后来才知道，电影的首映日正是森田的生日。而据说向来鲜少动作的森田那天用FC发了mail。没有提自己的生日，也没有说舞台剧的事，只是请大家去看电影。  
知道了这件事的二宫微微一笑。  
喜欢的呀。  
这样的行事方式。  
但终于也只是互无瓜葛。森田之后再没有接作品，与冈田的联系也很苍白。而自己则与阿拉西一起卷入更多的忙乱，无暇关心其他。  
事实上森田刚根本不能列入自己关心的名单中。若没有强烈的角色跃入视野，他甚至想不起这个人。  
可一旦被他的消息肆无忌惮的闯入认知的话……  
二宫看着报上大幅的《金阁寺》舞台剧报导，在心里对那个踌躇满志期待着坊主头的人笑了。  
连他自己也分不清，自己到底是对森田本人有兴趣，还是只爱他的角色而已。  
又入秋，拍了一天戏的二宫在自家门口与竹马君碰头，借漫画和盘片给他。  
累得半死的二宫只想赶紧洗一洗。对相叶没什么好顾忌的，于是他交待了物品的位置，就进了浴室。  
等他神清气爽的回到房间，相叶正在笨手笨脚的收拾摊了一地的书和影碟。  
因为铺了地毯，倒也不太担心东西坏掉，但毕竟是宝贝的藏品，宅男魂爆发的二宫抬手就拍相叶的头。  
相叶对不起对不起的叫着，象征性的缩一下脖子，还是老老实实让他打。无奈的叹口气，他也蹲下去一起收拾。  
“不过nino，我都不知道你这么喜欢森田君啊。”相叶一边将一迭书放整齐，一面指着一摞影碟。那是他收集的森田的影视作品，包括早年的一些。  
“啊，那个啊。”他慢慢的将手上的纸张捋顺，漫不经心的口气：“因为演技不错，就找来看一下。”  
“是的是的，我也觉得森田君演技很好！”相叶有些兴奋。  
你那是和三宅君接触过多的缘故吧﹁ ﹁  
不厚道的在心里吐槽，二宫弯起嘴角，心情突然好起来。  
“不过，你收集得真全啊。”相叶翻着那一摞碟子，“连《pupupu》的DVD都有啊，这是最近出的吧。”  
“嗯……因为早期的作品也有可取之处。”  
“诶，是吗？”相叶饶有兴趣的回头。  
“啊，”二宫笑起来。  
“听说的。”

End

旧作 于2011-06-24 凌晨


End file.
